Normal voiding of urine can be controlled through a patient's sphincter muscles, including voluntary control through the external sphincter. When functions of sphincter muscles are temporarily compromised, for example, due to anesthesia, a patient's control over normal urine voiding is likewise temporarily compromised.
Medical professionals that treat patients undergoing an anesthetic procedure currently have limited options for addressing urinary retention during and after the procedure. These include the use of a Foley catheter. In many cases, because post-operation assistance in voiding is needed (such as in the case of a urethral stenosis), the Foley catheter will remain in the patient's urethra. However, there are disadvantages in the use of a Foley catheter after an anesthetic procedure. For example, because the Foley catheter provides constant drainage through the urethra by maintaining the internal sphincter open, it does not allow the patient to control voiding even after the patient recovers normal sphincter function. This has brought inconvenience and emotional distress to the patient. Also, the Foley catheter extends outside the body, again causing the patient emotional distress and discomfort. The extracorporeal portion of the Foley catheter also subjects the patient to risks of infection.